Indonesia and ASEAN
by Noella Ardath
Summary: The sequel of 'Indonesia and friends', bagaimana kalau seluruh negara anggota ASEAN pergi ke Indonesia? Yah, kalian bisa tanya patung malin kundang atau gajah Lampung! dan apa ini? America pie gay vertion?


**Yay! It's done! (akhirnya) This is the sequel of 'Indonesia and friends'.**

**This is for Luna-chan, Shabi-chan and everyone who reviewed and asked me kindly to make this story! Thank you so much! XD**

**Warning : OC, OOC, male!Indo and male!ASEAN (kecuali Vietnam), garing dll**

**Desclaimer : If Hetalia is mine, Indonesia and the rest of ASEAN would be male! (well, maybe not Vietnam), 'lumba-lumba air tawar' is Raditya Dika's.  
**

'**SENJATA'**

Hari itu Malaysia sedang berjalan-jalan di istana negara Bogor, tempat ia dan anggota ASEAN lainnya mengadakan KTT kali ini. Mereka sebenarnya tidak mebicarakan sesuatu yang serius, hanya kebrutalan warga Thailand yang telah memakan 37 korban minggu ini, teroris di Indonesia yang mengincar presidennya sendiri dan bahkan Obama yang rencananya akan berkunjung. Tidak, tidak serius sama sekali.

Setidaknya bagi Malaysia.

Saat itulah, di depan kamar Laos ia mendengar negara tetangga favoritnya dan beberapa anggota ASEAN tidak penting seperti Kamboja dan Laos sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Awalnya Malaysia berencana hanya lewat saja, sampai tiba-tiba si brengsek Laos mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya :

"Punya gue lebih besar dari lo Kamboja!", negara penghasil kayu terbesar itu tiba-tiba nyeletuk dengan suara yang seperti biasa cempreng.

"Memangnya siapa yang kewalahan menghadapi punya gue waktu itu, heh?", Kamboja membalas perkataan Laos. Percakapan ini memaku Malaysia di tempatnya, membuat negara ini mengintip mereka namun sayangnya Indonesia, Laos, Kamboja, Singapore dan Filipina sedang membelakanginya sehingga ia tak dapat melihat apa yang sedang mereka bangga-bangga kan itu.

Singapore menatap 'sesuatu' yang dimiliki oleh Kamboja dan Laos lalu menatap kepunyaannya. "Punyaku....", Kamboja tak sengaja menatap Singapore dan tertawa. "Punya lo kecil amat pore! Hahahahahahahahaha", Kamboja menunjuk kepunyaan Singapore sambil tertawa. "Ini bisa membesar tau! Tergantung situasi!", Singapore blushing sambil marah-marah.

"Diem lo Kam, mentang-mentang besar sombong!", Laos menatap Kamboja tajam membuat Kamboja diam. Sedangkan Malaysia sekarang sedang blushing mendengar hal ini. _'Mereka ngomongin apaan, sih? Nggak mungkin kan mereka ngomongin 'itu'?',_ pikirnya.

"GAH! Gila Lip! Punya lo besar banget!", Laos tiba-tiba teriak. "Geez, tradisional jok!", Kamboja ikutan nimbrung. Fillipina hanya blushing dan menunduk, "kayak bambu, ya?", celetuk Indonesia yang dari tadi diam. "Ini memang bambu, Indo-kun", kata Filipina. "Oh... pantasan panjang", Indonesia manggut-manggut. Malaysia mengernyit, _'bambu? Ini ngomongin apaan ,sih?'. _

"Becanda aja lo, Lip! Mentang-mentang negara penghasil bambu masa' 'senjata' jantan lo juga bambu", Kamboja menepuk punggung Filipina. "Tapi....".

"Oh, iya! Punya Indo-kun gimana?", tanya Laos dengan manisnya membuat mata Malaysia membesar. "Iya, juga ya! Lo diem aja sih Ind! Punya lo gimana?", tanya Kamboja. Indonesia meraih sesuatu lalu menunduk dan memperlihatkan 'sesuatu' itu namun Malaysia tidak bisa melihatnya. "Hyaa! Keriting!", celetuk Singapore spontan.

"Wah, iya! Keriting banget!", kata Kamboja. "Indo-kun, perasaan kemaren nggak keriting kayak gini, deh. Perasaan kemaren agak gedean", Filipina memasang tampang bingung. Indonesia hanya blushing, "itu kan beda lagi...", katanya lirih. Malaysia sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak melompat masuk kesana dan membunuh mereka semua karena berani melihat 'senjata' jantan Indonesia_nya. _

"Indo-kun, em... boleh Laos pegang nggak 'senjata' Indo-kun?", tanya Laos malu-malu. Kamboja dan Malaysia hampir mati kena serangan jantung mendengar hal ini. "The hell Laos! Lo nggak boleh megang punya Indo-kun!", teriak Kamboja. "Apaan, sih, Kam~~ Posesif banget, deh, sama Indo-kun. Gue kan Cuma mau megang 'senjata'nya, bukan yang lain. Gue cuma penasaran kok", belanya sedangkan Kamboja Cuma melotot, 'dia masih mikir gue suka sama Indonesia? Dia ini nggak sensitif atau bego sih?', batin Kamboja. Malaysia mendadak panas, 'Cuma megang? Cuma megang? Cuma megang? Gue aja belum pernah megang! Enak aja!', pikir Malaysia nggak mau kalah sama Kamboja yang juga mikir (?).

"Boleh, kok, kalo mau", kata Indonesia sambil tersenyum. Cukup, nggak, na-ah! Seorang Malaysia tidak akan diam saja melihat hal ini terus berlanjut. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat Indonesia_nya _akan di grepe-grepe (bahasa kerennya di pegang-pegang alias dilecehkan gitu) oleh si biadab itu. Tidak!

"LO SEMUA SEETTOOOP!".

Semuanya terdiam menatap Malaysia yang tiba-tiba masuk nggak diundang.

"Eemm...?".

Disitu Malaysia menatap kelima negara tadi yang sedang memegang senjata mereka masing-masing. Bukan, bukan 'senjata' itu, ini benar-benar senjata. Maksudnya, seperti Singapore dengan pistol kecil, Indonesia dengan kris, Kamboja dan Laos dengan sesuatu yang mirip golok (atau pedang? Entahlah, Malaysia kurang tahu) dan Filipina dengan bambu, tidak, ini benar-benar bambu, bambu yang runcing.

"Err... ? kalian tadi ngomongin ini, ya?", tanya Malaysia. Semuanya Cuma ngangguk melihat Malaysia dengan tatapan heran. "Tapi, kok, tadi Singapore bilang kalo senjatanya bisa berubah jadi gede?", Malaysia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ya, kalo buat diliatin aku kan Cuma bisa bawa yang kecil. Tapi kalo buat ngusut sesuatu yang serius kayak teroris, ya, pasti aku bawa yang besar lah".

"Tapi, kata Filipina punya Indonesia pernah gedean", Malaysia sekarang tambah gondok. "Yah, senjataku kan ada banyak. Yang waktu itu Filip-kun liat adalah parang".

".........", Malaysia hanya diam, begitu juga Indonesia, Singapore, Filipina, Laos dan Kamboja.

"Lay... (Malay loh maksudnya, bukan alay) lo nggak mikir yang macam-macam kan tadi?". Malaysia Cuma mesum-mesum, eh, mesem-mesem maksud author.

**VISIT INDONESIA PART 1 (SUMATERA'S VERTION)**

"Terus kenapa gue ada disini", Malaysia bertanya untuk yang, entahlah, 29 kalinya? "Lo udah nanyain hal yang sama 29 kali Lay", si kecil Timor Leste mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "30 kali", koreksinya. "Ya, 30 kali... terserahlah".

Para negara ASEAN sedang tur keliling Indonesia, mereka akan pergi ke 6 pulau, 5 pulau besar dan 1 Bali yang terkenal (Bali bukanlah pulau yang besar). Sekarang para negara ASEAN sedang di bus. Mereka dipasangkan berdasarkan undian. Laos dan Kamboja (apakah ini kebetulan? Tanya Kamboja), Thailand dan Vietnam (kebetulan? Sebenarnya ini karena Kamboja yang.... sudahlah...), Myanmar dan Singapore (Myanmar sangat senang bisa melihat 'benda' Singapore itu lagi), Filipina dan Brunei (pasangan yang lumayan normal) dan akhirnya Malaysia dan si kecil Timor leste.

Indonesia? Dia menjadi pemandu.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Sumatera!", Indonesia tersenyum senang ala Coki Sitohang dalam acara 'take me out', membuat semuanya agak merinding juga karena selama ini Indonesia jarang bicara, berwajah mengantuk, cuek dan ya, agak pemalas. Jadi melihat Indonesia yang selalu OOC ketika menghadapi turis (Indo bilang itu bukan OOC tapi profesionalitas dalam pekerjaan) membuat mereka agak 'kurang' terbiasa.

"Woy! Ceweknya kan Cuma Vietnam, kok, ladies sih? Seharusnya kan lady", protes Malaysia caper. "Sebenarnya ada dua", tiba-tiba munculah suara dari belakang bus. "Oh, Sumatera-chan!", teriak Indonesia yang membuat seluruh penumpang (yang hanya terdiri dari negara-negara ASEAN) terbelalak. Indonesia baru saja berteriak dengan gembira yang tidak di buat-buat. Seolah ia baru saja diberi permen. Ini adalah ke-OOC-annya yang paling OOC!

"Kakak, kau sedang memandu, profesionalah", katanya dingin membuat semua orang speechless. "Err... kakak?", tanya Laos tiba-tiba. "Oh, betapa tidak sopannya aku! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri", kata sang gadis lagi dengan senyum manis. 'Wah, dia pasti beneran adiknya Indonesia, sama-sama cepet ganti kepribadian kalo udah berhadapan dengan turis', pikir para negara negara ASEAN.

"Namaku adalah Sumatera, aku adalah adik kak Indonesia. Sebenarnya dia punya banyak adik, 34 adik, tapi untuk singkatnya kami memakai perwakilan per-pulaunya", Sumatera menunduk dengan sopan. Semuanya Cuma senyum (kecuali Malaysia yang udah kenal, kenal darimana? Yang jelas bukan dari biodata, riwayat hidup dan foto-foto Indonesia yang dikumpulkannya sendiri tentunya, bukan sama sekali :D).

"Ehem, maafkan kakak sayang (ketika ia mengatakan ini semuanya berjingkat), baiklah kembali ke tur. Kita hanya memiliki sedikit waktu disini dan memiliki ribuan tujuan, ada yang punya usul?", tanya Inonesia.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Aceh?", Brunei mengangkat tangannya. "Ide bagus", kata Malaysia cuek. "Aku mau ke danau yang terkenal itu! Apa namanya? Danau Toba?", celetuk Kamboja. "Ke Pelembang aja, katanya disana ada makanan yang enak yang namanya pemepek", Laos mengusulkan. "Makan aja pikiran lo, lagipula itu bukan Pelembang dan Pemepek, itu Palembang dan pempek", Kamboja memukul kepala Laos.

"Aww! Sakit tau!", Laos memegangi kepalanya. "Kita ke Lampung aja naek gajah!", Timor Leste berteriak senang. "Aku dengar di Sumatera ada danau gunung tujuh, danau tertinggi di Asia", Singapore ikut memberi usulan. "Kita ke Sumatera barat aja ngeliat patung Malin Kundang", Myanmar tidak mau kalah. "Ke Riau aja, deh, banyak padinya", Thailand yang di negaranya banyak gajah lebih tertarik sama padi (padahal di negaranya kan juga banyak padi). "Ke Bangka Belitong aja! Tempat syuting Laskar Pelangi!", Vietnam melonjak kesenangan. Filipina yang nggak punya tempat tujuan (?) akhirnya panik dan ngeliat brosur untuk menemukan sesuatu, "ki-kita ke.... Jambi aja! Jambi!", katanya terbata-bata padahal nggak tau apa yang mau diliat di sana.

Diantara kekacauan itu, Indonesia bingung mau ngomong apa. Lalu ia menatap adiknya, oh, iya! Untuk apa bawa Sumatera kalo nggak digunain! "tenanglah semuanya, bagaimana kalau kita dengarkan rekomendasi adik saya? Dia pasti punya usulan yang bagus", Indonesia menatap adiknya. Sumatera yang agak terkejut namanya dibawa-bawa segera berdiri dan memasang senyum bisnisnya.

"Saya sangat senang dengan keantusiasan bapak ibu sekalian, mari kita telaah dari awal. Aceh adalah tempat yang bagus namun disana memiliki peraturan yang ketat dan melihat kelakuan setan err... 'aktif' bapak ibu sekalian saya mengusulkan untuk mengskip tempat ini", walau agak kecewa si Brunei dan Malaysia mengangguk.

"Sumatera Utara, dengan tujuan danau Toba adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat, terima kasih atas usulannya Kamboja-san", Sumatera tersenyum dan Kamboja mengangguk-ngangguk sambil mikir, 'kok dia bisa tahu nama gue?'

"Sumatera selatan, Palembang, tentu kita bisa datang kesini untuk makan siang dan membeli oleh-oleh, terima kasih atas usulan yang brilian Laos-san", Laos berkata, 'YES', tanpa memikirkan darimana sebenarnya Sumatera mengetahui namanya.

"Jadi Lampung, Riau, Jambi.... hm, baiklah bagaimana kalau pertama kita ke danau Toba, lalu Riau untuk beristirahat, lalu ke danau gunung tujuh, Bangka Belitong, Palembang, Padang lalu Lampung untuk menonton pertunjukkan gajah?", semuanya ngangguk-ngangguk setuju, kecuali Filipina.

"Terus Jambinya?", tanyanya kesal karena pilihannya nggak disebut. Indonesia dan Sumatera bertukar pandang lalu tertawa kecil. "Filipina-san, danau gunung tujuh itu ada di provinsi Jambi", Filipina blushing karena malu. "Bi-bilang, dong!", katanya membuang muka.

"Mari kita mulai tur yang menyenangkan ini", Indonesia tersenyum.

**XXX**

"WAH! Ini, ya, yang namanya danau Toba?", Laos meloncat kegirangan menatap keindahan yang terbentang di depannya. "Os(maksudnya Laos, nih)! Kepala lo jangan di dikeluarin dari kapal, entar ilang", tegur Kamboja khawatir. "Ilang? Ilang kenapa? Masa' kepala gue bisa ilang, sih", Laos menatap Kamboja dengan heran. "Bisa aja ada hiu atau buaya".

Laos memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kapal boat mereka. Para anggota ASEAN sekarang berada di atas kapal boat di danau Toba. Semua negara sangat senang dengan pemadangan disini, terutama Laos karena memang dia selalu senang. "Kam, hiu itu idup di laut, sedangkan buaya idup di sungai. Ini di danau! Kalau ada hiu dan buaya, mereka nggak bakal bisa makan kepala gue. Mereka kan ada di dalam air".

"Nah, kalau yang muncul lumba-lumba air tawar pemakan manusia? Mereka kan bisa lompat!", Kamboja membela diri. "Kamboja, lumba-lumba air tawar itu nggak ada, apalagi yang pemakan manusia", Laos meletakkan tangannya di tepi kapal dan menyentuh air di bawahnya. "AAKKHH! Laos! Kalo ada piranha gimana?", Kamboja segera menarik tangan Laos.

"Kalian berdua berisik amat, sih! Kita kan jadi nggak bisa denger legendanya!", Singapore memukul kepala mereka berdua. "Legenda? Legenda apaan?", Laos langsung tertarik. "Lagenda tentang danau ini yang Sumatera dengan baiknya mau ia ceritakan kepada kita asalkan kalian berdua mau diam", Indonesia tiba-tiba memotong sambil tersenyum 'manis' dan aura hitam mulai muncul di belakangnya.

"Err... baiklah", Laos dan Kamboja saling berpelukan karena takut. Sumatera tersenyum dan memulai ceritanya.

"Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang nelayan yang sedang mencari ikan. Namun, sampai siang ia tak juga menemukan satu pun ikan. Di saat sore hari, akhirnya sang nelayan menangkap seekor ikan. Namun, tiba-tiba ikan itu bicara dan memohon agar sang nelayan melepaskannya".

"WHAT? Ikannya ngomong?", Laos berteriak kencang. "Ind, negara lo magick banget, yak? Ikan aja bisa ngomong", Kamboja ikutan ngomen. "Cih, itukan cuma dongeng", sembur Malaysia pedas. Tiba-tiba Indonesia mendekati Malaysia membuat pipi Malaysia bersemu merah. "Ini bukan dongeng", katanya sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Malaysia. Ketika wajah mereka hanya berjarak 2 cm Indonesia berhenti. "Ini legenda", sambungnya dengan determinasi. Malaysia menatap mata Indonesia yang berwarna cokelat, aah~~ dimanakah ia pernah melihat mata secokelat itu? Oh, iya, di cermin.... (lol, mata Malaysia warnanya juga cokelat). Apakah Indonesia memakai parfum? Pertanyaan itulah yang ada di benak Malaysia. Karena Indonesia sangat wangi~~ bau tropis yang segar khas Indonesia. Dan bibir itu! Ya, tuhan! Bibir yang terlihat lembut itu! Andai saja ia bisa mendekatkan jarak mereka sedikit lagi, maka mereka bisa ber....

"Err.. gentleman? Bisa saya lanjutkan ceritanya?", Indonesia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan pergi menjauhi Malaysia yang sedang speechless. 'SHIT! Padahal tinggal dikit!', pikirnya. "Te-terserahlah! Yang penting cepat!", Malaysia mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah walau sebenarnya semua orang udah nyadar kecuali Indonesia dan Sumatera kalo dia sedang blushing.

"Baiklah tuan, singkat cerita sang nelayan tidak membunuh ikan itu namun menaruhnya di belakang rumah. Saat malam hari sang ikan berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik dan nantinya akan menikah dengan sang nelayan. Beberapa tahun kemudian mereka telah memiliki seorang anak lelaki. Ketika sang anak dan nelayan sedang mencari ikan, tak sengaja sang anak membuat ayahnya marah. Ayahnya pun meneriaki anaknya 'anak ikan' membuat anak itu menangis dan pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, sang anak mengadukan apa yang ayahnya katakan kepadanya kepada sang ibu. Sang ibu tidak terima dan mengutuk tempat itu. Akhirnya banjir bah besar datang dan menenggelamkan segalanya kecuali puncak bukit lalu mereka berdua berubah menjadi dua ekor ikan. Puncak bukit yang tidak tenggelam menjadi sebuah pulau yang dinamai sesuai nama anak itu, pulau Samosir".

Sumatera menghela nafasnya ketika ia selesai bercerita namun segera sweatdrop ketika melihat reaksi bodoh teman-teman kakaknya .

"NOOO! Sudah kuduga! Pasti mereka berdua berubah menjadi ikan lumba-lumba air tawar pemakan manusia atau piranha! Iya kan?", Kamboja berteriak lebay sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Laos! Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini! Kalau tidak kita akan mati!", Kamboja menarik tangan Laos. "Kam, tenang! Kita ada di atas kapal kalau makhluk itu benar-benar ada! Itu pun kalo beneran ada!", Laos membujuk Kamboja agar tidak panik.

"Gimana kalo kapal kita di tenggelemin kayak film shark?", katanya histeris. "Ssstt, sudah, jangan takut ne? Kamboja kan kuat, Kamboja akan melindungiku kan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi? Aku juga akan melindungi Kamboja kalau itu terjadi, oke?", Kamboja menatap Laos dengan mata yang berbinar-binar lalu memeluknya. "OKE!", Katanya dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Cih, diamlah stupid love bird", ganggu Malaysia agak cemburu, diakan juga mau lovey-dovey sama Indonesia.

"Wah, cerita yang sungguh menarik! Apa pesan moralnya, nih?", tanya Thailand. Sumatera melirik Indonesia, Indonesia tersenyum dan berdiri. "Pesan moral yang ada di cerita ini adalah, kalau suami macam-macam, tenggelamkan saja ke dalam danau".

Setelah Indonesia berkata seperti itu semuanya tertawa garing. "Itu tadi lelucon khas Indonesia, ya?", tanya Thailand sedikit berharap. Indonesia dan Sumatera bertungkar pandang.

"Lelucon? Lelucon apa?".

Ya, Indonesia tidak bercanda dan Vietnam sedang menatapnya sekarang, long live Thailand....

**XXX**

Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan dari danau Toba, Sumatera Utara, para turis mempir ke Riau untuk beristirahat dan menikmati pemandangan indah di tengah sawah sedangkan Thailand entah pergi kemana. Setelah itu mereka beranjak ke Jambi, tepatnya Kerinci, danau gunung tujuh.

Agak sulit karena mereka harus mendaki gunung sebenarnya.

"Uuggh... berapa lama lagi, sih?", Singapore berjongkok di tengah jalan karena tidak sanggup. "Ayolah, Singapore-san", Myanmar mengelus pundak Singapore untuk menyemangatinya. Tiba-tiba Indonesia datang dan memberikan Singapore sapu tangan, Singapore menatap saputangan itu sebentar lalu menatap Indonesia dengan tatapan bingung. Soalnya, nih, biasanya Indo itu cuek dan yah... cuek. Mana hobinya bobo siang (turunan Spain?). Jadi ketika Indo menawarkan sapu tangan si Singapore agak bingung juga, jangan-jangan sapu tangannya beracun (?).

Indonesia berdecak menatap Singapore yang masih cengo dan memutuskan untuk mengambil inisiatif sendiri. Ia berjongkok di samping Singapore dan mulai mengelap kening Singapore yang basah oleh keringat. Singapore blushing menghadapai keadaan ini. "Tuh, Indo-kun saja ikut membantumu, jadi kau harus kuat Singapore-san!", Myanmar menyemangati.

Malaysia menatap Singapore dengan tatapan cemburu. Enak aja dia dapat perhatian segitu banyak dari Indo! Ia tidak akan membiarkannya!

"ADUH!", Malaysia tiba-tiba berjongkok sambil memegangi perutnya. "Perutku sakit!", katanya lagi. Sayangnya Indonesia nggak ngeliat dia. Ngelirik aja kagak. "ADUH! ADUDUDUH! Sakit banget!", sekali lagi ia mencoba mengambil perhatian Indonesia, tapi Indo malah sibuk dengan Singapore (dan Myanmar sebenarnya, tapi Malaysia cuma fokus dengan Singapore yang telah mengambil perhatian Indonesianya).

"Malaysia, apa kau baik-baik saja?", Tanya Thailand khawatir. Vietnam berjongkok di sampingnya sambil memberinya sapu tangan. "Kau berkeringat Malaysia", kata Vietnam lembut. Malaysia menatap mereka berdua tajam dan berdiri tiba-tiba lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Indonesia yang sedang berjongkok dan menendangnya dari belakang. "TAKE THAT PRETTY BOY!", teriaknya sambil tertawa dan lari.

Indonesia menggeram dan berdiri. "THE HELL LAY!", ia melempar Malaysia dengan sepatunya yang berhasil di dodge oleh Malaysia dengan akurat. "Nggak kena, nggak kena, wee.. umph!", mulut Malaysia tersumpal sepatu Indo-kun yang satu lagi. "Awas kau brengsek!", Malaysia mengambil kedua sepatu Indonesia dan berlari, "hei! Sepatu gue, setan!", Indonesia mengejar Malaysia sedangkan Malaysia tertawa riang, seneng karena dapat perhatian Indonesia lagi (lagaknya, kayak Indo selalu ngasih perhatian ke dia aja).

"Jadi... anak itu suka kakakku?", tanya Sumatera kepada Filipina.

**XXX**

"LASKAR PELANGI!", Vietnam berteriak dari bawah batu karang kepada teman-temannya. "Oooyy!", jawab mereka serempak dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Lalu tiba-tiba flash kamera muncul. Sekarang rombongan tur sedang berada di Bangka Belitong, tempat syuting film Laskar Pelangi.

"Kyaaa! Sumatera, ambil anglenya dari sini, dong!", pinta Vietnam kepada Sumatera yang sedang memegang kamera. "Oke! Kam, lo nyebur!", perintah Vietnam. "Nggak! Gue kagak bisa berenang!", tolak Kamboja. "Tapi kan elo Lintang ceritanya, Lintang itu nyebur! (nggak nyambung)", Vietnam maksa.

"Nggak! Kalo ada lumba-lumba air tawar pemakan manusia atau piranha gimana? Ntar gue mati lagi! Kagak!", Kamboja mempertahankan ideologinya (cieh, ideologi). "Ah, lo nggak jantan banget, sih! Thai, cemburin ni anak", titahnya kepada Thailand.

"Ta-tapi Vietnam, em, Kamboja kan...", sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Vietnam telah memotongnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata : ngomong-satu-kata-lagi-begitu-pulang-ke-rumah-lo-tidur-di-sofa. Membuat Thailand segera nurut dan menceburkan Kamboja ke dalam air.

"Ambil fotonya Sumatera-chan!", Vietnam teriak histeris. "Sekarang Myanmar! Buka bajunya!", Vietnam tambah histeris. "A-apa? Ta-tapi", Myanmar gelagapan. "Nggak ada tapi! Di penutupan film laskar pelangi, mereka semua Cuma pake celana pendek! Bukan jaket setebel itu! Lagipula, emangnya nggak kepanasan apa? Ini kan bukan Myanmar yang 4 musim! Thai-honey!", Thailand yang mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada 'memerintah' mulai merampas baju Myanmar dari tubuhnya (duh, kok saya tiba-tiba jadi mikir yang nggak-nggak, ya? –author mesum-). Vietnam ngedip-ngedip sambil diem ngeliat Thailand yang sedang ngebuka paksa baju Myanmar. "Oke! Kita ubah dari Laskar Pelangi ke America Pie gay vertion! Thailand, raep si Myanmar! Sumatera-chan! Foto Thai-honey!", Vietnam ngerubah seenaknya. Sedangkan si Kamboja udah ngapung dan mencemari air yang tidak berdosa di bawah itu dengan pipisnya (sangking takutnya sama lumba-lumba air tawar dan piranha).

'Kak, punya temen pilih-pilih dong...', pikir Sumatera menatap keidiotan sahabat-sahabat kakaknya.

**XXX**

"Mm.. pemepek inyi enyak syekyangi.. nyem..nyem.. glek", setelah menelan apa yang ada di mulutnya Laos mengambil satu lagi pempek dan melenyapkan pempek itu dari muka bumi menuju perhentian berikutnya, usus halusnya (kalo negara punya usus halus).

"Laos! Ngomong tuh coba ditelen dulu!", tegur Singapore. "Iya, nyih, Os, nyomong tyuh nyoba diteyen duyu manyanannya", Kamboja ikutan nasehatin. "Diem lo, gua kagak ngerti lu ngomong apa", Singapore kembali ke makanannya.

"Idiot, eh, kak Indo-kun! nama sungai ini apa?", tanya Timor Leste dengan wajah super manis. "Ini namanya sungai Musi, adek", Sumatera menjawab pertanyaan untuk Indonesia. Timor Leste menatap Sumatera lalu menatap Indonesia.

"Aku tidak bertanya kepadamu", katanya dengan menyebalkan. 'Dasar anak yang tidak lucu', Timor Leste kembali menempel ke Indonesia. "Kak Indo! Kak Indo! Nama jembatan itu apa?", tanya Timor Leste lagi. "Itu jembatan ampera, kecil", Sumatera lagi-lagi menjawab pernyataan Timor Leste untuk Indonesia.

"Aku tidak bertanya kepadamu bulu mata panjang", ia menatap Sumatera tajam. Sumatera mendekatkan wajahnya ke Timor Leste. "What's your damn problem kid", katanya dengan senyum manis dan nada yang rendah sehingga tak ada yang mendengarnya biara kecuali Timor Leste.

"Kau, aku tidak suka wanita cerewet dan kak Indonesia jauh lebih cantik darimu", Timor Leste melipat kedua tangannya. "Good point kid!", tiba-tiba Malaysia ikutan nimbrung.

"Tuan-tuan, apa anda tahu ada upacara 'tenggelamkan pria brengsek ke dalam sungai Musi' di Palembang? (warning! Tidak ada upacara seperti ini... dimanapun!)", Sumatera meregangkan jari-jarinya yang mulai kaku.

"Oh, teman-teman, Sumatera adalah murid pertama dan terbaikku di karate, dia memiliki jurus andalan... apa itu Sumatera-chan?", Indonesia bertanya santai.

"Jurus elang?", tanya Malaysia yang pernah melihat Indonesia memakai jurus itu.

"Bukan! Oh, iya! Cakar harimau penghancur telur burung".

Sepertinya cukup menyakitkan untuk para lelaki....

**XXX**

"BRUNEI! MINTA AIR ELO!", Kamboja dan Laos mengejar Brunei dipesisir pantai untuk mendapatkan 'cairan' yang ada di dalam gelas Brunei walo udah tahu kalo ada kemungkinan bahwa 'cairan' misterius itu mungkin saja oli.

Mereka semua sekarang berada di Sumatera barat, Padang. Melihat panorama luar biasa di pinggir pantai sambil memakan jagung bakar. Sayangnya Kamboja dan Laos yang selalu cari sensasi mengikuti Sumatera yang memilih jagung bakar rasa super pedas tanpa tahu kalau rasa pedas di Padang itu berbeda dengan pengertian pedas dari negara mereka. Apalagi super pedas. Dan akhirnya mereka berakhir tragis mengejar Brunei untuk meminta 'cairan'misteriusnya.

"Jah, dasar idiot", Timor Leste menatap duo idiot mengejar si malang Brunei. "Ya, idiot. Da! Jagung satu lagi!", teriak Malaysia.

"Mor, Lay, makan aja! Ayo, sini! Kita ngeliat patung Malin Kundang", ajak Myanmar. Dengan malas Malaysia dan Timor Leste beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. "Sumatera-chan, apa legenda Malin Kundang itu beneran terjadi?", tanya Myanmar.

Sumatera yang sedang menyalakan api unggun bersama kakaknya segera berdiri dan tersenyum. "Legenda adalah cerita dikalangan masyarakat yang diturunkan secara mulut ke mulut. Jadi sering kali cerita itu telah diberi banyak bumbu yang membuatnya sedikit berlebihan. Mungkin saja legenda itu benar, tapi banyak diberi macam-macam tambahan sampai menjadi cerita seperti sekarang ini", jelas Sumatera.

"Malin Kundang itu cerita apaan?", tanya Filipina polos. "Itu cerita tentang anak yang dikutuk jadi batu karena durhaka kepada orang tuanya", jawab Myanmar. "Cerita apaan, tuh? Nggak masuk akal banget", Filipina melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tapi patung batu si Malin ada beneran loh di pantai ini, dia lagi sujud minta ampun gitu", jelas Myanmar. "Hah? Beneran?", tanya Timor Leste. "He-eh", Myanmar menjawab dengan bangga. "Heh, jadi dimana batu itu sekarang? Aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun", Filipina merendahkan.

"Err... Filipina, sebenarnya patung itu sedang kau duduki", Indonesia menunjuk batu yang sedang diduduki Filipina.

"AAAARRGGGHHH! GUE DUDUKIN MAYAT!", Filipina melompat histeris. "Tadi katanya nggak percaya...", Indonesia sweatdrop ngeliat kelakuan pemuda cantik dihadapannya

**XXX**

"Gajah!", teriak Timor Leste dari pinggir lapangan. "Iya, itu gajah... Masa' itu Brunei, sih", Malaysia menatap gajah-gajah di depannya dengan pandangan setengah hati karena ia harus terpisah dari rombongan, 'kalo kepisahnya sama Indonesia, sih, gue oke-oke aja. Nah, ini kepisahnya sama ni bocah satu sama terminator yang tiap hari kerjaannya nyedot oli', pikirnya.

"Saya bukan terminator walo saya nyedot oli", protes Brunei. "Gah! Lo tau darimana gue lagi mikirin apaan?", Malaysia memegangi jantungnya yang hampir copot. ".......", Brunei hanya diam, tampangnya datar seperti biasa dan kacamata hitamnya tidak membantu Malaysia untuk membaca ekspresi Brunei. "Sebutkan 3 alasan kenapa gue mesti percaya kalo lo ternyata bukan terminator", ancam Malaysia.

"......".

"Aha! Biar gue yang ngasih lo 3 alasan kenapa gue manggil lo terminator! Pertama lo pake kacamata hitam aneh dengan topi aneh yang ada bunganya dan baju yang super aneh! Kedua, lo barusan mengakui kalo lo nyedot oli tiap hari dan yang ketiga, elo nggak pernah nunjukkin satu pun ekspresi kecuali marah!", Malaysia ngos-ngosan menghadapi Brunei.

"Malaysia! Ternyata kau ada disini, dimana yang lain?", Indonesia tiba-tiba muncul dari kerumunan. "Indon! Akhirnya lo nongol juga, lama amat, sih!", Malaysia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Brunei. "Aku kan juga ditelen kerumunan", Indonesia membela diri.

"Alah, bilang aja lo tuh nggak profesional dalam ngadepin turis! Ya, kan?", cercah Malaysia membuat Indonesia terdiam. "A-aku.. aku nggak..", Indo mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. "Nggak apa? Emang lo dan negara lo tuh nggak profesional! Buktinya lo ninggalin gue", Malaysia menatap Indonesia dengan tatapan merendahkan.

".......A...aku....", Indonesia menunduk dan tidak menunjukkan wajahnya. "Aku apa? Mau ngomong apa?", Malaysia meletekkan tangannya di atas pinggang. "Ukh...", Malaysia terdiam menatap wajah Indonesia yang memerah karena menahan marah dan air mata yang bertengger di matanya.

"Indon...".

"Indonesia!", Filipina datang menghampiri mereka. "Syukurlah aku.... Indo-kun? Kenapa kau menangis?", Indo mencoba menghapus air matanya, "ti-tidak.. aku...".

"Indo-kun, sini, jangan di hapus pakai tangan. Kau bisa menggunakan ini", Filipina memberikan Indo saputangan. Malaysia yang melihat ini menatap mereka dengan kesal dan bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun Brunei memegangi pundaknya. "What the...".

"Kau telah mengatakan semuanya kan? Jangan menambah masalah", ia melepaskan pundak Malaysia dan kembali menemani Timor Leste yang mulai memanjat pagar pembatas dengan antusias.

Indonesia yang telah mengelap air matanya sekarang berdiri di dekat Brunei dan Timor Leste ditemani oleh Filipina. Malaysia menatap mereka dan diam-diam mendekatinya. Ia meliriknya sekali-sekali, ia ingin sekali meminta maaf tapi bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Lepaskan aku Brunei! Gajah-gajah itu memanggilku! Mereka ingin bermain bola bersamaku!".

"Timor-san! Walau matipun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Kau harus tetap tinggal disisiku!".

Filipina menatap Brunei yang sedang memeluk Timor Leste yang sedang mencoba memanjat, tunggu, menggigit pagar pembatas dengan tatapan plis-deh-jangan-lebay. "Err... Brunei-san, Timor-kun, kalian terlalu berlebihan dan kalian akan melewatkan bagian terbaiknya", Filipina mencoba melerai mereka.

"Indon", Malaysia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

".... apa?".

"Aku...".

"WWOOOOOAAAAAAAA! GAJAHNYA LOMPAT!", Timor Leste berteriak diikuti oleh penonton yang lain.

"........", Indonesia menatap Malaysia yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Maafkan aku Malaysia, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu tadi, bisa kau ulangi?", tanya Indonesia sopan.

Malaysia menatap Indonesia dengan tidak percaya lalu menghentakan kakinya. "Lupakan! Lagipula itu tidak penting!", katanya sambil beranjak pergi. Filipina menatap Malaysia yang pergi sambil marah-marah. "Dia kenapa, sih! Loh, Indo-kun, kenapa ketawa? Ada yang lucu?", tanya Filipina.

"Nggak... Nggak ada, Cuma gajahnya lucu, ya?".

'_Aku menyesal dan minta maaf'. _

**XXX**

"Mampus! Capek abis!", Malaysia meregangkan tubuhnya yang seharian ini telah berkeliling pulau Sumatera. "Wah! Pemepek itu enak banget, ya! Gue beli banyak, nih, buat oleh-oleh!", Laos berteriak senang (kenapa dia selalu berteriak?).

"Yah, not bad, danau Toba bagus, kok, apalagi pulau yang ada di tengahnya", Kamboja tumben-tumben ngasih komen bagus dan nggak mukul kepala Laos. "Itu pulau Samosir bodoh! Gue aja masih ingat!", Laos berkata bangga. "Diem, gue nggak mau di ceramahi sama orang yang nyebut pempek dengan pemepek", Laos hanya memonyongkan bibirnya. "Setidaknya bukan gue yang teriak-teriak takut sama lumba-lumba air tawar pemakan manusia".

"Padi yang ada di Riau sangat indah", Thailand berkata sambil menepuk sekarung padi yang entah ia dapat darimana. "Bangka Belitong itu benar-benar cantik", Vietnam tersenyum sambil melihat foto-foto mereka disana berlagak ala laskar pelangi, sedangkan Myanmar agak bergidik.

"Danau gunung tujuh itu bagus juga", Filipina berkomentar pendek padahal memori kameranya habis buat foto-foto disana. "Sudah kubilangkan Singapore-san, Malin Kundang itu nyata!", Myanmar yang biasanya tenang pun tiba-tiba jadi lebih aktif dari biasanya. "Siapa yang bilang dia nggak nyata, lagipula siapa, sih, Malin Kundang ini?", bisik Singapore agak terganggu karena Myanmar berteriak ditelinganya.

"Wah! Gajahnya pinter banget! Mereka maen bola, loh!", Timor Leste ikutan teriak membuat Malaysia menutup telinganya. "Yah, perjalanan yang penuh hikmah dan cobaan (?)", komentar Brunei sambil mengingat saat ia harus menahan Timor Leste agar tidak melompat ke arena dan bermain bola bersama gajah dan di saat Laos hampir terjun bebas saat mereka berada di karang di Bangka Belitong dimana syuting Laskar Pelangi berlangsung.

Indonesia dan Sumatera tersenyum senang, selalu ada kepuasan sendiri saat turis-turis mereka puas. "Baiklah ladies and gentleman, next destination, JAVA!".

**This is it!**

**I think to make the sequel for this one, i'm sorry i can't make the rest of journey 'cause it's too long! Oh! I have no problem about Sumatera since i lived there but i have a big trouble about Java, Bali, Papua, Borneo and Celebes. **

**Maukah kalian memberitahu saya tempat-tempat wisata disana (Jawa terutama karena yang lain akan dibuat setelah Jawa selesai) ?**

**Well, not so good i noticed, but review please... **


End file.
